villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vacation
A broken cage had been hurled into a sea of acid. Green waves crashing onto the shore of an island beach, a purple sun shining brightly upon the blue sand of said beach. Trees danced to the music of a small band of four strange, circular creatures, whose only traits were their enormous mouths on their whole body, and their arms and legs, and their skin being a deep yellow. There were no eyes, ears, or noses, just giant mouths on a small round body. These four creatures each playing instruments, a ukulele, a pair of drums, two maracas, and a giant tuba. To many, the music would be irritating, downright horrid; but to a certain wolf-god, who had himself lying on a swaying hammock, sipping a glass of sweet lemonade, certainly enjoyed the music. "Ah... Veda... You didn't have to throw me back here. If you wanted me to go on vacation, you could have just said something. Like cheese. Cheese is always an answer." Faible took another sip of his super-sweet lemonade, which probably contained more sugar than the lemonade that was within. "Ah, but what about company? I've always required some company. Company. Conheese. Choesse. Cheese. Ah, yes. I'll call cheese. Oh, what is the number for cheese? Anyone have an idea?" The four creatures playing the music didn't respond, and since there was no one here besides the five of them, Faible found himself greatly bored. Twiddling his claws, he began to think, and it didn't take long before he ripped a hole in the dimensions, a small, pale-white skinned human, no older than ten, fell out of the portal, landing onto the blue sand. "Where- Where am I?" He questioned, anxiously scanning his new surroundings. "My dear boy, you're on the Shiver Island. The only place for your perfect vacation, unless the place becomes horrid, but that'd make it a horrid-perfect vacation. How horrid AND perfect!" Faible exclaimed, taking another sip of his lemonade. "Of course, here on Shiver Island, there are two parts, split between the There and the Here." "Who are you?" The ghostly pale boy questioned. "Faible, which rhymes with table, which rhymes with label, which rhymes with Mable; who normally isn't a very nice woman, but you get to learn about her due to frequent visits during the sixth tide of every nineteenth century, depending if the right planet is in align with the sacred law of cheese." The words made no sense to the young boy, the only thing he understood was the fact that the wolf before him stated that his name was 'Faible', like a fable. "So, how did I get here?" He questioned once more. "There was this one in a nine-hundred and sixty-five chance that you would be chosen to be caught in my portal, which transported you here. Why such a small number? Well, there's too many of you living, but I kinda like you people, you make good cheese." Faible answered, seemingly as if he were not so crazy as he was a few moments before. "And what are those?!" The child exclaimed upon looking at the creatures that were playing the instruments, "And why is the sky purple?! Why is the sea blue?! The water is green?! I'm so confused, what's going on?" The boy began to freak, he seemed fearful of not understanding any of this land. "Those are my saints. They do not see, nor do they hear, nor smell evil, but they can taste it!!" Faible grinned, "Feeling is out of the question. The rest is as it is because it is what I want it to be. It is what it is, you are who you are. Oh... My... YOU'RE A HUMAN-THING?! Help! Help! I've been found, and might get kidnapped by a human! Veda, please, save me!!" He took a sip of his lemonade right after, "It's good to have company." "Company?" The boy meekly replied. "Yes, a good amount of company, counted on company. Like cheese. Cheese never leaves your side. Except when Perry visits." Faible concluded. "Perry?" "Who said platypus?" Faible questioned, "I'm watching you boy. You're the perfect container. You can do what I most desire. Make those who remember forget. Drive anyone mad with craziness! No wait, don't. Don't do any of that. You should give out to charity, like I will do now. You will forget about me, but in this end, you shall also gain a gift. As I bestow this little gift on you, forget about the wretched life you have now." "How did you-" "Do not question. Time and Space will be at your command." Faible's eyes glowed gold, shining upon the boy, who became enveloped in this light. And suddenly, the boy himself vanished moments after. The creatures paused their music for a few moments, to 'stare' at Faible. "Why do you look? There's no need for that. Oh, what am I saying, you can't hear me." Faible waves his hands nonchalantly, not caring about the creatures, "Begin to play once more!" The music began again, the trees returning to their dancing methods. "Ah, Veda... I'll return, certainly. A short vacation is just what I need. It was so nice for you to send me on one. And so, in return, I gave a mortal a taste, just a small, tiny, itty, bitty, insignificant taste of my power. One of your mortals that you wrote into existence." Faible softly stated, taking once more a sip of his lemonade, "Wasn't that nice of me? Then I can turn all of you into cheese. The Alpha? Into cheese! Veda? Into cheese!! The Divine Trinity? Into cheese!! Lucifer? Beheaded!! Need a severed head... But I can wait. Vacation is the best time for me. Ah... Relaxation..." The trees happily swayed, dancing to the music, the waves of acid crashed on the beach. Faible, happiy relaxing on his hammock, sipping his tea. The large mouthed creatures playing their abominable music. The island, split in half as it was, seemed to move along the waves itself, as the purple sun gave out beats and bursts of energy, as if moving with the music. All in all, for Faible... Vacation was a great thing... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories